Commands
Commands in 8BitMMO are text phrases that demonstrate an action. They are always started with a "/". Below you can find a list of available functions. You can also bring up a list of commonly used commands by typing /help. This is a very useful tool if you can't remember how to perform a certain function. To view the 8bitMMO Help & FAQ page, click http://blog.8bitmmo.net/2012/03/new-player-faq/ Commands do not work in the IRC chat. 'In-game commands' These commands can be used by any player regardless of their rank in a town or their level of experience. /color <1-9> = Changes the character's skin tone. /home = Respawns the player at their Homestone, if they have placed one. = Respawns the player at Root if they have not placed a Homestone. /homeinvite ' = ''Allows player to visit the homestone for 15 minutes = Invited player types '/invite ' to visit that homestone '''/homestoneretrieve = Returns the homestone to your inventory. /visit ' = ''Visit the player's homestone (requires invite) '''/root = Respawns the player at Root. /nukekeys = delete all keys from your inventory. /ignore ' = ''Hides the specified player's text from the player's chat window. '' To undo the ignore, enter "/ignore"'' '/redeem ' = Redeems a platinum pack code that the player received after purchasing gold. '/leveldoor ' = Set minimum level for a level door. '/feedoor ' = Set fee for a fee door. '''/sellallinv yes = Allows the player to sell all items in their inventory '' for 1/5 of the purchase price. = ''This does not sell any platinum items, but it will sell their sword! /sign Text = Changes the text of the sign next to the player if they own it. = To remove the text from a sign, use "/sign ", including the space. /telepad ' = ''Links the telepad nearest to the player to the one with the entered ID = This only needs to be done once to link both ways. '/towntele ' = Teleports the player to the specified town if they are a citizen. = The command "/towntele Root" does not work, '' since /towntele requires them to be a citizen of that town, and Sim9 is the only citizen of Root.﻿'' = For Root, you would just type /root '''/publicpad help = Lists all publicpad related commands /publicpad list = Lists all publicpads /trade ' = ''Starts a trade with the targeted player. '/w ' = Sends a whisper to the specified player. = If the target player has a space in their name, '' then use "/w |". '/who = Shows a list of players that are online. /loc = Shows your location in the x,y,z:X,Y=M format. '' More information can be found on the Practical Units page. '' /gold = Shows you the refresh timer for max gold limit. /rewardblocks = Shows the Reward Blocks that have been placed, '' as well as the player's progress in finding them. ''Friend List Commands /friend add ' = ''Add a Friend '/friend remove ' = Remove a Friend '''/friend list (or /f) = List Friends '' = ''Anyone you add to your friend list, = you will be able to see their online status with /f 'Keyboard Commands' F10 = Hides / Unhides all windows (Quest, Chat, Active Item, Build, etc). = When you press F10 a second time (most commonly to unhide all windows), it will also show FPS/ping stats in the top-left of the game screen (often it is required to move the stat bars to see this data). F8 = Clears the render cache. B''' = Hides / Unhides the Build menu. '''Shift + U = Hides / Unhides the Quest menu. H''' = Hides / Unhides the Shop. '''I = Hides / Unhides the player's Inventory. Q''' = Toggles Item Pick-Up Mode. '''R = Toggles Item Drop Mode. Shift + F10 = Toggles Character Visibility on your screen. 'Side Information' *'/redeem ' - This is only needed if you're paying outside of kongregate. If you play through kongregate you can set it up to where the whole process is only a few clicks. *'/trade ' - When trading; if you'd like to specify how much of an item you want to put up for trade, simply drag the item over and while holding it with the mouse click "/" to divide the quantity by half. You can keep clicking "/" as many times as you want until it reaches 1. *'/w |' - This function doesn't show the text in the game OR in the IRC, but it DOES keep a log of what you say. Just in case of abuse. *'/who' - This function won't show you every player that is online after it reaches a 40 players online. However, it will still tell you the total number of players. 'Safe commands' These commands deal with the Safe item. Anyone can use these commands as long as you own a Safe. When the safe is open anyone can take money out so be careful if there are people near you. /safe will list these functions only if you are standing by a Safe. /safe open or /safe o ' = ''Will open your safe or a safe that you have the password too. '''/safe close or /safe c = Will close the safe. Anyone has the ability to close any safe. /safe count ' = ''Will display how much is inside the safe. (Does not need to be Open!) '/safe deposit or /safe d ' = Will deposit the amount you want. (safe does not have to be opened first) *Example* /safe deposit 200 That will deposit 200 gold into the safe. '/safe withdraw or /safe w ' = Will withdraw the amount you want. (Safe must be opened first) *Example* /safe withdraw 200 That will withdraw 200 gold from the safe. '/safe pw ' = Sets new password (requires safe to be open) '/safe owneropen ' = Opens safe without password (you must own the safe) '''Town commands These commands are going to be used mainly by mayors. There are a few that don't require you to be a mayor but for the most part they are all mayor oriented. /townadd ' = ''Adds a citizen to your town. '/towndel ' = Deletes a citizen from your town. '/townoff ' = Promotes a player to town official. '' *Note* A town official can expand the town, and pick up Any blocks within the town. Those blocks will go back to the inventory of whoever owns them. Also used to Demote an Official back to a regular Citizen. '/townexpand = Will expand the borders of your town at the cost of platinum. *Note* Keep track of how many expansions you have done! '' It does not tell you how much platinum it will cost before using the command unless you do not have required Plat amount. '/towninfo''' = Gives a list of every citizen in the town you're in and the town name. /townname ' = ''Will name/rename the town you are in (if you're mayor). '/townvicemayor ' ' '*Mayor Only* ' = ''Toggles citizen vice mayor status. /towntransfer ' ' '*Mayor Only* = ''Transfers ownership of a twon to target player. '/townpvp ' '''= ''Will turn on and off pvp in your town. (added 8/9/2012) Only a mayor or '' official can toggle this status on or off. As of 12/25/2012, two new options '' have been added: bounty and dungeon. '/townpvp off''' = ''This setting disables PvP combat entirely. Respawns happen at root. Intended for normal towns. '/townpvp on''' = This setting enables PvP. Each PvP kill in this type of area gains the victor 3 gold. '/townpvp bounty = This setting enables a special form of PvP. Each player has a 'bounty' shown over their head in square brackets next to their name. The more consecutive kills, the higher your bounty. Killing another player resets their bounty, increases your bounty, and gives you their bounty's worth in gold. How high can you get your bounty? '/townpvp dungeon = ''This setting disables PvP, but respawns happen at player designated spawn points. Game text will refer to the town as a dungeon. Don't forget to place some monster spawners for players to fight! '''Side Information *'/townadd ' - You are limited to how many citizens you can have based on how many expansions your town has had. *'/townexpand' - Every expansion increases in cost. You can see a chart of how much each expansion costs on the town stone page. As of 5/14/12, Town officials now have the ability to use this command. *'/townoff ' - To demote a town official back to a citizen, simply repeat the function on the same player. 'Moderator commands' These commands can only be used if you have moderator capabilities. If you try and use them and you're not a mod you will receive a message in the chat saying. "Your admin-fu(or Mod-Fu) is too weak to attempt this." /ban ' = ''Bans the player's IP address. In chat the message: a crack of thunder is heard and (name) is no more, will be shown when someone is banned. '/kick ' = Kicks the designated player out of the game. '/mute ' = Mutes the designated player until the server reboots. '''/tp = This function is unknown but speculation suggests it gives you '' the power to teleport to a coordinate. e.g /tp 0,0,0=65 '/clean''' =''This enables cleaning mode, only available to mods and Sim9. '' This ability does NOT work on any tiles within a city This ability does NOT work on any recently logged in player's objects -anytime within the last month aka 31 days (Added 12/29/2012) /tpp This command allows a mod or admin to teleport to any player e.g /tpp madman2002 /potato Currently only the admin can use this command. It turns a player into a potato. 'Side Information' *Currently the only player able to ban/kick Is sim9 *In-game moderators have the ability to /mute someone and to remove junk tiles from the wilderness that belong to inactive players. Category:Commands Category:Gameplay Guides